


Just a little late, you found me.

by skyblue993



Series: Jonnor oneshots [68]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, For Marcus :), Jonnor - Freeform, King Connor, M for later chapter, M/M, Mention of alpha/Omega Dynamic, Prisoner Jude, Sexual Content, YEP pt 2 in progress, dungeon fic, mention of prostitution, that was fast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-27 15:11:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12083637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyblue993/pseuds/skyblue993
Summary: It's unusual for him to talk to prisoners. It's even rarer for him to actually come see them in the dungeon. In person.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title of this fic comes by the song "You found me." By The Fray.

Connor's eyebrow is arched perfectly in a frown that matches the irritation blooming all over his features at Jeremiah's words. He blinks twice, just to make sure he's heard correctly, then he asks, "What do you mean he's refusing to eat, _now_?"

Jeremiah just stands still frozen in his spot, his head bowed in distress, his fingers fiddling nervously as he gives a long intake of breath. Fear loud and clear in his voice as he mutters out, "I.. I threatened him to behead him just like your highness instructed me to do b-but he just-"

Connor's hand lifts up in the air and as soon as he does that, Jeremiah immediately stops babbling. "Take me down to the dungeon."

 

It's the first time Connor actually sees him, the emaciated boy trembling in the darkest corner of his own cell. He's heard of him. How could he not? He's been informed about this felon's illicit business among the citizen but never, ever, walked down to the dungeons to check if what people of his realm said about him was the truth. His breath catches in his throat for a moment the exact fragment of second his hazel eyes settle on him. He looks so.. young, fragile, scared, _defeated_. Certainly not what Connor was expecting out of some vile _prostitute_. He tries to shrug off the unsettling feeling flooding through his chest that causes his good judgment to get clouded with _pity_ at the sight of the man and takes one step closer to the grate, his eyes never trailing off his features.

"I've been informed you decided to stop eating."

He witnesses the moment the man freezes just slightly at the voice, immediately stopping the motion of his body rocking back and forth. Connor's not really expecting an answer. He, indeed, doesn't get one but it doesn't discourage him from trying to steal the man some words. It's unusual for him to talk to prisoners. It's even rarer for him to actually come see them in the dungeon.  _In person_.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

The man doesn't answer but Connor's ears catch the subtle snort coming out of him that causes a smirk to bloom over his features as he turns his back to him.

\--

  
Days go by but nothing changes. The man's still not talking or eating or sleeping if the dark circles under his eyes are anything to go by, but, for whatever reason, Connor doesn't stop visiting him. It has almost become out of his daily routine to head to the dungeons and spend some time there just watching him rocking back and forth in that dark corner. He's gone visibly thinner in the last couple of days, Connor notices. The outline of his bones clearly visible makes him sick with worry. The urge-- need-- to know more about him and figure the motives that pushed this man to get here, behind these gates, increases with each passing day.

"You got to eat something." There's pure concern in Connor's voice, his eyes almost pleading. The man doesn't react to Connor's words. He just.. cups his own face with his hands as in a miserable attempt to hide himself out from the rest of the outside world.

  
\--

  
He's laying on the floor just staring at some undefined point on the wall. He looks tired. _Extremely so._ Like even the smallest exhale of breath coming out of his lungs is making him wire out of energy. Connor's heart stutters in his chest when he first spots him on the floor, mistaking him for dead. He's about to order his guards to open the gate that's keeping them apart but almost like he's sensed Connor's thoughts, the man slowly moves from his fetal position and sits up, finally meeting his gaze. Connor lets out an internal sigh of relief as soon as he checks with his own two eyes that the man's still breathing. He was just resting, he realizes, cracking a weak, forced smile.

The man looks back at him, the corners of his mouth tugging down in a tired frown. Connor lifts a bag that contains some fresh-baked bread, directly from his kitchen. "I brought you supper."

  
It's an improvement, Connor decides when he sees the skinny fingers clutching almost _shyly_ around the piece of bread before bringing it to his mouth. Connor knows he should have left to give the man some privacy but watch him finally attempting to eat really makes his heart lift, besides, he doesn't seem to mind.

"I'll see you tomorrow." It almost sounds like a _promise_. In a way, it actually is.

He swears there's a hint of a smile on the man's face but it's just probably his mind playing tricks with him.

 

–-

"What's your name?"

  
He's not expecting an answer. He doesn't get one although the man's eyes are locked with his own. It's a thing that honestly made Connor feel unease at first when these longing, meaningful looks between them made him feel a little breathless by the intensity of it. Now, it's something they can't bring themselves to avoid. It's almost like their eyes are magnets that are meant to gravitate towards one another. It's powerful and kinda strange but in a good way. In a way that makes Connor feel like he's been known this person for longer than he actually is despite knowing absolutely _nothing_ about him except that he can't find anything but sadness and _hurt_ in those eyes. Not even a glimpse of venom. Connor's instinct never betrayed him and something within him tells him that there's _more_ in this man he hasn't found out just yet. He just has to find out what exactly is that makes him _care_ so much.

Connor tells him goodnight and, "I'll see you tomorrow."

As soon as he turns his back on the man, he hears a soft, broken whimpering noise coming from the cell, _"I'm.. Jude."_

 

 

The first time Connor actually enters the cell he's being escorted by his guard. Fear and terror are back in full force in Jude's eyes as soon as he watches them enter his cell. His whole body starts shaking, his arms lacing around himself as his own personal shield.

"Jeremiah," Connor tells him, his eyes never leaving Jude's terrified face. "Leave us alone."

Jeremiah looks like he can't actually believe Connor's words right now, he gapes at air, stuttering, "B-but y-your highness."

It takes just one glare into his eyes for Jeremiah to take a step back, it's not enough to ease the concern and hesitation flashing across his features, though.

Jeremiah gives a long sigh before telling him, concern filling his voice, "Be careful, your highness."

 

Jude's eyes go wide in surprise when King Connor sits down on the dusty, cold ground just across from him. He hands him over a bag with bread and just stares at him, his eyes big and blazing, as he shyly reaches for the bag.

"Were you hungry?" There's an amused tone filling Connor's voice as he watches Jude nod his head with a mouthful of crumbs in his mouth.

Connor notices the bruises on his arm and flinches at how red they look, it almost looks like someone intentionally put their claws in Jude's skin. He doesn't even reason before brushing a finger over the marks. Jude freezes, the last piece of bread falling from his fingers directly on the floor with a soft thud. Connor, realizing what he's done, immediately take his hand back.

"I'm sorry, I-"

Jude cuts him off by lifting one hand, his eyes suddenly glimmering with tears. Connor doesn't know what put them there but he desperately wishes to wipe them away. All of them.

Jude closes his eyes, the bread is long-forgotten, and starts breathing heavily through his nose, trying to fight back tears. Connor's heart sinks at the hurt flashing across Jude's face, powerless to do something to make him feel better, make things better. Then, completely powerless to hold back tears, Jude breaks in a desperate cry, his hands clutching in two fists, his face flushed with heat as he breathes, "I had to."

"What?"

"I had to." He repeats, his eyes squeezing shut, fighting back tears to spill down his eyes. Too late. "M-my sister. S-she's sick. S-she n-needs m-medicines"

It makes him realize what Jude's referring to, right now. His.. business, the scars. The money. It all leads to one, definitive, heartbreaking conclusion.

"That was the only way." Jude cries out, his long arms folding around himself almost like he's hugging himself. Connor takes his arms away and repleace Jude's with his own. Jude falls into his arms despite being aware of how inappropriate this all look. He doesn't care. He hugs King Connor back because he's never gotten to feel like being home and right now, Connor's the closest thing he's ever gotten to that feeling.

 

\---  
There are good days where Jude opens up a little bit more about himself and his sister to Connor, who promptly sits down on the ground with him, their knees touching just slightly and their faces getting closer with each passing day. Connor's finger brushes along the scar on Jude's arm and, with feeble voice, he asks, "Do your- huh. D-do they enjoy to harm you?"

"I wouldn't exactly say they like to intentionally bruise me but, you know-" he blushes a little bit as he says, "I'm an omega. They are alphas. I think it's second nature for them to dominate us."

"I'm an alpha." Connor confesses, biting down on his bottom lip as he traces the scar with his finger eliciting a wave of goosebumps to break across Jude's skin, "and I'd never hurt you. Intentionally or not."

"Thank you, your highness," Jude says, sounding both parts bashful and a little bit breathless. A hint of a smile tugging at his lips that matchs the one blossoming over Connor's features.

"You are most definitely welcome."

 

\--

 

There also are bad days where Jude refuses to eat and begs Connor to leave him to bask in his cell in his own sufferance and miserableness.

"Please, your highness." Jude begs him, his eyes refusing to meet Connor's and his voice breaking in a desperate cry as he asks, "Please leave."

It leaves Connor completely baffled and broken hearted at the same time. "P-please."

Despite Connor being the highest authority in the whole country, he does what Jude asks him to do. Kinda. He walks away from Jude's cell but far enough to not be seen or hear Jude's voice desperately calling his sister's name.

"Callie!"

_Callie._

 

_\--_

 

 

_"I need you to find someone." Connor tells Jeremiah. "Her name is Callie."_

_\--_

 

 

 

Connor thinks of the possibilities over and over again through the whole night. He decides to give Jude and his sister a chance to get a new, better life. The life they deserve because no one, under his reign, should feel obligated to sell their body in order to make enough money to buy medicins for their ill sister. He takes the decision because he's a _good king_ and Jude's a good man that deserves all the good things in the world, certainly not because he'd be thrilled for him to live in the castle and see him every single day in the broad daylight...

They are sitting on the dusty ground, their knees touching like any other day. Jude's smiling from ear to ear at the news. His sister's safe at Lena Adams Foster's household and there's nothing that would make Jude happier than knowing that Callie's taking her medicines and she's being taken care of. "Really? Did you find my sister? Y-your highness I can't.. I can't thank you enough. W-what you did was-"

Jude's at loss of words.

"Hey." Connor laughs, his fingers drawing slow circles on Jude's knee. "Before you start thanking me I was also thinking, maybe you could start working for me?"

Jude's mouth falls agape in a O, his eyes going wide in shock. Too many shockingly good news start to turn his brain to mush. _Is this real life even?_ "W-what?"

"I could use some help in the stables.” Connor shrugs casually, “ So, I was thinking you could take the job, if you're interested, of course."

"Of course I am!"

"Good!" Connor laughs at the way Jude's eyes lit up with joy. He has to look away for a brief moment from those ball of light in order to add, "Huh, I also thought that, you know, since you and your sister have no place to live you could.. y-you could stay here, in the castle." With me goes totally unsaid in his head, despite the burning ache to spill it out, "If you want."

  
"If I want?" Jude repeats, sounding troughly incredulous and also on the verge of bursting in tears. "If I want? Y-your highness you.. y-you are saving our lives." Jude shakes his head almost like he can't believe the things Connor's actually doing for him. _A prisoner._ Someone not worthy of his kindness, or his presence.

Jude's not worthy of even feeling the way he _feels_ about _his_ king.

"Let me save your life." Connor breathes out, his smile lighting up his whole face. Jude can't refrain the rush of affection to flood out any longer. He throws his arms around the king's neck, starting to sob into the crook of his shoulder as tears miserably making their way down his cheeks and make a mess all over Connor's royal blue cloak, "Thank you, your highness. _Thank you._ "

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Jude's positive he's never felt like this before. Saying that This _normality_ hanging over his head feels _nice_ would be the understatement of the century and if he finally manages to wake up in the morning actually looking forward to getting through the working day and gets to take care of himself and Callie without any struggle is all thanks to King Connor;Gentle, kind, majestic King Connor that took him under his wing and offered him more than just a job and more than just a place to live. He gave him a chance to start over and, as weeks go by, Jude feels like he has to do at least something to pay him off for what he did. He owes it to him.

 “Good morning, Jude.”

 Jude turns around, wiping his hands on the back of his pants, before meeting Connor's bright eyes looking right at him walking past the threshold of the door. The single thing that absolutely makes him swoon is that, despite having abandoned the dark, cold dungeon, Connor hasn't lost the habit to greet him goodmorning or goodnight. It's like an undiscussed agreement they have going on.

“Good morning, your _highness._ ”

Jude bites down on his bottom lip, refraining a laugh to erupt from his throat at the way Connor's eyes lit up like the first ray of sunshine in the morning. King Connor throws a brief glance from over his shoulders at the entry of the stables, then he walks towards him and suddenly Jude's heart skyrockets in his chest when Connor's arms pull him flush against his chest.

 

It's been several days, _Eight,_ precisely, since Connor showed up to the room he assigned to Jude at the north wing of the castle in the middle of the night and asked him to join him for a walk. Jude felt his heart rising his throat at the peculiar invitation, especially at such late hour of the night but still, He couldn't bring himself to say no. He made sure Callie was still fast asleep in her bed and softly closed the door behind himself. It was chilly, that night. Jude should have at least brought a cape or something but in the rush to join Connor outside his room, he just didn't think of the possibility that could get too cold outside. They were walking in the gardens in complete silence that sometimes felt too heavy for Jude's liking, when he started trembling. Connor smiled, bright and perfect, before wrapping his arm around Jude's shoulders. The gesture was completely genuine but it still made Jude's breath hitch at the proximity of king Connor's body so _warm_ and _so close_ to his own.

 Jude's heart was pounding in his chest, actually feeling like it was going to burst out in any seconds. He was.. taken aback by the gesture, by the reason behind this night walk, by the mixed signals King Connor kept throwing at him. It was like walking the wire whenever Connor was concerned and several times Jude actually wondered if maybe it was all in his head. If maybe Connor was nice to him because he was overall a nice person, and kind, and beautiful inside and outside.

He was about to pull off a fake yawn and come up with an excuse to get back to his room to check on Callie, not capable of keeping up with this silence _any longer_  when Connor _finally_ pulled away from him. Getting deprived of Connor's warm body was even worse than the intense silence, Jude realized with a heavy heart.

The sentiment was apparently returned from King Connor as well. Jude had the minimum amount of time to mentally prepare himself for what about to come but, as soon as Connor's mouth crashed against his own in a fiery kiss, he realized that he could as well prepare himself for _years_ but nothing would have prepared him for the blissful sensation of Connor's lips moving against his own, the tight grip he had on his hips or the taste of his tongue sliding into his mouth.

_Nothing._

 

 

\-- 

He lets his eyes to fall shut at the way Connor's low, husky voice sends a shiver down his spine. His voice sultry and seductive as he whispers into his ear, “I told you a thousand times to call me _Connor._ ”

“I know.” Jude breathes out, still completely weak in the knees. Like he's sensed the weakness radiating from Jude's body, Connor's hold tightens around his hip, his lips pressed against his hair and his hand pulling him close by the back of his neck.

 “Then why aren't you?”

It's a legit question, Jude's well aware of that, considering that they are, indeed, _way_ beyond the Your average King-Servant relationship. Jude also knows the answer to that question but he thinks it's pointless to ruin the few moments they get to spend together with some nonsense conversations like _feelings_ or _relationships status._ What's the point? It's not like Connor's ever gonna take him as his mate. It's fun this _thing_ between them until it lasts _at least._

 “It comes out natural, you know? I can't help it.”

 That's a half truth, at least.

 “I guess it makes sense.” Connor says, his mouth pressing soft kisses behind his ear eliciting the kind of flushing heat to flood through his whole body and that usually leads them to wear fewer clothes than intended.

 “Huh..S-Someone might see.” Jude moans softly, his hands clutching into fists behind Connor's back in a way to refrain the urge to let them roam all over the broad expanse of Connor's back.

 “I'll See you tonight? _At our spot_? ” Connor asks, pulling away just slightly in order to look into the man's eyes with almost hopeful light in his hazel diamonds.

 Jude's heart skips beats as he nods, words stuck in his throat by the sight of that blinding smile flashing before his eyes.

 “See you tonight.”

 

He should at least feel a little bit self-conscious about what they like to call _'Their spot'_ but where Jude's concerned, yes, it's kinda _creepy_ to meet up with Connor in the darkness of the dungeon but it also feels _theirs,_ you know? It's where they met, after all. Where it all started. Despite being filthy and dark and cold as the night where the only source of lightning is the soft dim light of the candles hanging from the walls, every single night It's _Jude_ and _Connor._ There's no such a thing as King or servant or status or obligations. It's just them. Two men making love to each other. Something they'll never get to be outside these walls and it's perfect the way it is.

 

Jude's back slams against the walls, the sharp pain of the moment suddenly turn into waves of pleasure in one instant when Connor's mouth latches onto his neck sucking and biting marks all over his skin. Jude's hand snakes into his hair eliciting a moan to escape Connor's throat, his hips desperately bucking against Connor's in need of friction, to something that's gonna ease the hitch breaking through him.

He doesn't whimper Connor's _name_. Not because the immense pleasure blanks him out completely, okay _maybe_ also that, but he knows what gets Connor (and himself.) Off. It's the way Jude moans breathlessly into his ear, the desperate edge in his voice calling him _Your highness_ that pushes the both of them over the edge.

He can't help the way his head starts spinning as soon as Connor's standing completely naked before his eyes. The weight of his title, his responsibilities, his _power_  just fly straight out of the window. It's Connor. Just _Connor_ that grabs him by his hand and pins him down on the ground, too cold for Jude's scrawny body. Luckily Connor's imponent figure hovers above him, between his legs, and wraps him in his warmth. It's just _Connor_ that kisses him on the mouth, making these soft, hungry noises against his lips, making him feel like he's touching anywhere at the same time. It's just Connor that turns him around gently, with no rush. Like they have all the time in the world. Like there's not a single place they'd rather be than into each other's arms. It's _not_ King Connor that crawls between his spread legs and starts licking at his rim. It's Connor, simple, gorgeous Connor that makes him come on a cry of his _name_ in the darkness of the cell.

“You feel so good.” Connor spills these praises into his ear that sends Jude over the edge, his whole body trembling with every push of Connor's cock sliding in and out of him. He says a lot of things as he rides out the orgasm, most of them are compliments, some of them is just cussing. He says one thing that makes Jude's hole clench around his cock before reaching the peak of the orgasm every single time despite knowing, deep down into his heart, that's just a _lie._

“ _Mine.”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow me on twitter](https://twitter.com/en_sky9) or [Tumblr](https://skyblue993.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> This was supposed to be.. a little more smuttier than this lol but then as I started writing this, I realized that smut didn't quite fit, at least in this one. I also liked writing this version of Jonnor so, if the public agrees, I'll write a second part of this :)


End file.
